<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THR3EE by RockerChick06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383295">THR3EE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockerChick06/pseuds/RockerChick06'>RockerChick06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bates Motel (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, BDSM, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Lust, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockerChick06/pseuds/RockerChick06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Norma Bates and Alex Romero have just begun a relationship. It’s new, fresh and already full of passion and heating up as time goes on. However, Norman Bates could not be more unhappy about this and he will stop at nothing to end it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Norma Bates/Alex Romero, Norma Bates/Norman Bates, Norman Bates/Alex Romero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>THR3EE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyyy guysss! I’m back again! So, I was going to write another Bates Motel story directly following the other one but then I decided to wait until my story hit 500 hits and now we’re above that! That’s amazing! Thanks to everyone who read my previous Bates Motel story! I really appreciate the support! Now, this story is going to be quite different from my last, a lot longer and a lot rougher. Also, this story is NOT Normero friendly, sorry about it. WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS INCEST, RAPE/NON-CON ELEMENTS AND BDSM! IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE ANY OF THE ABOVE, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS STORY!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Norman’s POV: </strong>
</p><p>I entered the grand mansion as I huffed and puffed the day away, purging it from my body. Exhausted, Tired, Worn Out. I couldn’t believe how stressful school had been today. All I wanted to do was rest. As I ascended up the stairs, I began to hear noises coming from my mother’s room. As I got to the top of the stairs, I noticed the door to my mother’s room was open just a crack, so I peeked through and what I saw made my blood boil. My precious, beautiful mother was having sex with Alex Romero, a man I despised, not only because he was always on my case whenever a crime would occur, without having a speck of proof that I was even involved but he also had just begun dating my mother and I knew he did not appreciate or love her. I just knew. It never mattered to me how many times he would repeat the words “I love your mother so much” or “I appreciate your mother so much”, I never believed him. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Ugh yes Alex!” I could hear my mother moan and then laugh. I sneered silently in disgust and scrunched my face, recoiling from what I had just heard. </p><p>At this point, I was beyond furious, my fists were clenched. I charged forward into the room, storming towards the bed.</p><p>I pointed at Alex with anger and intent. “You.” I said, absolutely furious. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Just then, my mother jumped from the bed, throwing her robe on and approaching me. She held both sides of my face and looked deeply into my eyes.</p><p>”Norman, Norman. It’s just sex. Calm down.” She said calmly, trying her best to assure me that what I had just walked in on meant nothing. Of course, I knew this wasn’t true given the fact that she and he had just began a relationship. There was no way there was zero interest in this equation. I looked at her, my eyes narrowed. At this point, I was shaking with anger. I shook my head violently.</p><p>”Just sex? Just sex!?” I screamed at the top of my lungs, making her jump. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Just then, Alex rose from the bed and came over to me. His face was red with anger and he shook his finger in my face.</p><p>”Now, you listen to me. You will not barge into this room unannounced and disrespect your mother in front of me young man! Do you understand me Norman!?” He screamed. I hate it so much how he sounded just like my abusive asshole of a father. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You don’t get to tell me what to do Alex! You don’t love my mother, you don’t appreciate my mother, you don’t deserve her! You shouldn’t even be here!” I screamed, feeling my voice strain. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>My mother then looked at me as if I had just broken her heart. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Norman.” She said in a firm voice, clearly upset with me but this may have been the first time ever that I was too upset to care.</p><p>”Oh what? Are you going to defend him now? What has happened to you Mother? I don’t even know who you are anymore. What happened to us? We’re supposed to be there for each other, always. We’re supposed to be each other’s everything.” I replied with sadness. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She looked down, clearly sad as tears started streaming down her face. She reached out and touched face my again.</p><p>”You are my everything Norman.” She said sweetly, kissing my cheek. Just then, I could see Alex roll his eyes. Asshole.</p><p>At that moment, I got an idea. My eyes lit up and I smirked. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I reached down to hold my mother’s hands. I looked her directly in the eyes, feeling bold.</p><p>”Then prove it.” I said firmly.</p><p>She looked confused.</p><p>”What?” She asked.</p><p>I gripped her hands tighter.</p><p>”I said, prove it.” I repeated, staring her down. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“What are you talking about? How?” She asked, frustration present in her voice.</p><p>I got close to her face and whispered, my breath hitting her lips.</p><p>”You make love to me in front of your boyfriend here. You make him watch you enjoy yourself in the arms of the man you really belong with. That’s how.” I replied. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Alex charged forward, clearly pissed off.</p><p>”Oh hell no! That is not going to happen!” He exclaimed. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I switched my gaze from Mother to Alex. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Oh... yes it is.” I grinned. I then became more serious than ever.</p><p>”I suggest you shut it, unless you want to be involved in this.” I boldly told Alex. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Now Alex, go sit in that chair there and just...watch.” I demanded. He rolled his eyes and scoffed. He was pissing me off.</p><p>”Go sit down, NOW! Don’t fucking roll your eyes at me again, you understand!?” I screamed. He finally made his way over to the chair without another word. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Finally, I could focus on my beautiful mother. I rubbed up and down her robe covered arms a few times before removing the robe in one smooth move. I looked down, enjoying the sight before me. I exhaled deeply.</p><p>”Goddamn it Mother, you’re beautiful.” I said, beginning to kiss down her neck to her shoulders. She began to moan quietly.</p><p>”Norman... language.” She replied. I snickered. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I began to leave marks on her neck and shoulders, kissing, biting and sucking. I then withdrew and stepped back a little, staring at her with lust in my eyes.</p><p>”Lay on the bed and spread your legs for me.” I whispered. She obeyed. I licked my lips, ready to devour her, when Alex interrupted. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hey now! Do you really think I’m just going to sit here and let you rape her!?” He screamed.</p><p>”What the fuck did I tell you!? Sit down or else I’ll rape you, how does that sound? Hmm?” I asked, taunting him. Looking defeated, Alex sat back down and I continued to take care of my mother. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>In front of me, I could see her beautiful pussy. It was shiny, wet and reddish-pink. I licked my lips and dove in, beginning to eat her out. I could hear her moan from the very start, just as I thought, she was enjoying this. She reached down and grabbed my head, pulling my hair to bring me even closer to her throbbing center. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Her eyes rolled back as she huffed and started to shake furiously. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Norman!” She moaned. I hummed against her, licking and then biting gently before she finally released into my mouth. I unlatched from her pussy and rose back up, turning around to face Alex. I wiped my mouth, which was soaked from her wetness and grinned at him. I started to approach him.</p><p>”You see? She loves me. She came for me. Not you. Me.” I said, staring him in the eyes. I could tell he was becoming intimidated, which is just what I wanted.</p><p>He rolled his eyes and scoffed once again.</p><p>”Oh please, we were in the middle of sex when you barged in. She was going to come anyways.” He snapped. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Oh, so you wanna get smart with me, do you? Bad idea.” I shook my head.</p><p>Now, his fists were clenched. </p><p>“Listen to me... you’re messing with the wrong man. I’ll tell you that now.” He replied. </p><p>“Ooh, I’m so scared. What are you gonna do, arrest me? Bend me over your police car like you do to my mother? You’re disgusting!” I said, steaming mad at this point. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He quickly reached down and grabbed my wrist. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You’d better knock it off.” He bared his teeth at me. He released my wrist roughly and I walked out of my mother’s room and into mine. I could hear my mother tell Alex that it was about time he left. He said okay, kissed her and then left for the night. Smart decision but I know he’ll be back...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please be sure to leave kudos and comments! :) &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>